Obloquy
by kyria valkyrie
Summary: In his loneliness, Ken finds comfort. But is it all just a lie? [shonenai, RanxKen, hints of YoxKen eventual pairing is still undecided. XD] CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all:D nice to be here in the Weiss fandom again! heehee!

Disclaimer: 1 word: fanfiction.

Summary: "…take care of him, Yohji. That one's been through a lot." And he does, except, not in the way one would expect.

Pairings: KenxRan, hints of YoxKen, eventual pairing is still undecided. XD

Aaaaand off we go:D

**Obloquy**

**Chapter One**

"_Aya… I… I love you…"_

_Tanned cheeks blushing profusely. _

"…_Get out, Hidaka." _

_A voice, cold and unfeeling._

"_But Aya—"_

_A plead._

"_I don't need your love, or anyone else's. In fact, if you weren't a member of this team, I would've killed you the moment we met. Get out of my room or I will make you get out." _

_Harshly, with venom dripping from each spoken word._

"…_Alright. I'm… I'm sorry, Aya…" _

_A sigh of defeat and resignation, and perhaps…_

_Even a tear._

_

* * *

_

A slim, blonde and handsome emerald-eyed man strolled casually into a rather seedy bar with sunglasses dangling carelessly in one had.

"Yohji! Long time no see!" a throaty voice boomed from the bar.

"Yo, Hana-chan" said blonde replied with a wink and a smile.

"So, what'll it be?" the voluptuous bartender leaned forward smiling merrily at her long-time customer.

"Just a beer for now, thanks."

The woman nodded and grabbed a can from the fridge, shutting it with her hip.

"Ne, Yohji," she leaned in as she handed over the drink, whispering conspirationally.

"Do you know that young man over there?"

Yohji glanced at where her gaze was directed and frowned at the mop of brown that greeted his sight. He couldn't see the man's face, as his head was cradled in his arms, but the hair, the outfit and the general structure seemed vaguely familiar…

Then, green eyes widened in recognition. "Ken?"

"So you know him, then!" Hana nodded in approval. "You should take him home. The poor dear's been here for the past 4 days. He's heartbroken, I think. Someone that young shouldn't have had to experience such pain."

Yohji gave a swift nod and, in a few quick strides, he was at his friend's side. "Ken," he gave his companion a gentle nudge.

"mmmnn…" a barely audible response came from the boy.

"Let's go home, Ken." And he sighed, pulling Ken's arm so he could sling it over his shoulder.

"Yohji…?" Ken whispered hoarsely, lifting his head a little.

Yohji stared in surprise and worry at his friend's face. The usually bright honey-brown orbs were a dull, lifeless color and the once-healthy tanned cheeks were pale. Little droplets of tears were still clinging to the long dark lashes—whether from sadness or fatigue, Yohji couldn't tell.

"Yohji, I don't want to go home." The voice sounded so broken, so sad, that the blonde couldn't help but speak in an even gentler tone.

"It's ok, Ken. We don't have to go home if you don't want to." Yohji whispered, half-lifting the boy off the bar stool.

He frowned with worry as Ken's body fell against his own._ 'He's so light. How long hasn't he been eating?' _

"C'mon, Kenken,"

The bartender watched with saddened eyes as Yohji exited her bar, the brunette boy in tow. "Take care of him, Yohji. That one's been through a lot…"

* * *

"Yohji-kun! Ken-kun!" Omi cried as Yohji stumbled into the shop, an unconscious Ken on his back.

"Hey, Omi." The older blonde's voice held no hint of the usual joking tone. Instead, it was replaced by a serious, hardened look in his eyes.

"Yohji-kun, what happened to Ken?" the little blonde came closer to feel his brunette friend's cheeks and forehead, his sensitive nose catching on to the strong, fetid odor of liquor wafting from his teammate.

"He should be ok, I think. Just got a little drunk. I need to go have a talk with Aya." Yohji almost growled out the last part, before laying his friend on the couch and giving Omi a silent glance.

Omi nodded in understanding, and Yohji got up and left the room.

* * *

3 solid knocks.

Aya glanced in annoyance at his door, having been interrupted from his book. The knocks came again, but this time, they were more like banging, really.

Growling with impatience, he set a mark on the page he was reading and got up to open the door. He was almost expecting a certain brunette to be there.

As soon as he opened the door, however, he realized just how wrong he was.

"Aya, you cold-hearted bastard!" a fist came out of nowhere, almost solidly hitting his jaw. Almost. His hand came up just in time to deflect the punch, and he stumbled backwards from the impact.

"Kudou? What the hell are you doing?" He asked in an even tone, as soon as he was stable again.

"I can't believe what you said to Ken, you s bastard! All he's ever done is care about you and you had to be your stupid, selfish, I'm-so-noble-because-I-fight-for-vengeance self and turn him down like that." Green eyes flashed angrily at amethyst.

"I didn't ask for him to care, Kudou. And he was foolish to love me." Aya's voice was calm, though his eyes promised the blonde painful retribution if he ever spoke that way to him again.

"Because he's Ken. He doesn't wait for anyone to ask, he just does. You're damn lucky someone as great as Ken ever learned to love someone like you."

"I don't need it."

"Damn you, Aya." Yohji growled angrily. "Don't you know what you've done to him?"

Aya frowned. What had he done to Ken?

"I didn't do anything, Kudou."

"Exactly." Yohji said quietly.

"Ken is sick. Did you know that? No, of course you don't. Because you're too wrapped up in your own damn selfish thoughts to care about the people around you. He was supposed to get better, but now he's stopped taking his medications because of what you said."

Silence. The redhead could find no words. But finally, he found his voice.

"Don't lie to me, Kudou."

And he was surprised as the blonde let out a harsh laugh. "I wish I was, Fujimiya. I wish I was. But hey, believe what you want. Ken has real friends who can take care of him."

With that said, the blonde turned around and strode out, slamming the door behind him.

After he had left, the redhead cursed himself silently.

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

Omi stared at Yohji as the older blonde came out of Aya's room with a troubled face.

"Damn bastard," he could hear him muttering as he walked towards Omi.

"Yohji… I don't think you should've said that." The young blonde said softly.

"Said what?" the green-eyed man said distractedly.

"The part about Ken-kun… dying."

"Well, someone had to knock some sense into the bastard's head."

"He'll find out anyhow, you know."

"He will. But by then, he'll have realized just how lucky he is to have Ken."

"…you're a really good friend, Yohji-kun."

"…Aa…"

_Just a friend, huh…_

_

* * *

_

Ken stirred in his bed uncomfortably, wishing he could get warmer. It was the middle of summer, and though there was a light breeze that night, it was nowhere near cold.

But… He couldn't help feeling lonely. Couldn't help feeling an emptiness in him as he thought of his red-haired teammate. So near, close enough to touch; yet so distant that it seemed as if one had to cross worlds to get to him. It was this thought that had him shivering. So cold… So alone…

His thoughts were interrupted as there came a light knocking at his door. "Not now, Yohji. I'm… tired." He said quietly, though loud enough to be heard outside.

Apparently, the person had no intention of leaving as his door swung open to reveal a silhouette barely visible in the darkness. Ken turned to face the other side as the figure came closer.

"Please, go away," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ken," a familiar voice cut through the deadly silence. And Ken stiffened, instantly recognizing that deep baritone.

He couldn't move a muscle, not even when the figure sat down on his bed, and quietly slipped into the covers with him.

"Aya…?" He whispered, not even daring to move.

"Shh… Sleep now, Ken." Aya fingered his baby-smooth cheeks from behind, wiping away unshed tears with his thumb.

"Aya," Ken almost whimpered as warm arms drew him in, covering him in a strong embrace.

"Just… relax, and go to sleep." The older man said soothingly, tucking the younger boy's head under his chin.

"…"

And Ken didn't say anything more as his eyes fell slowly closed into a dreamless sleep.

Aya watched as Ken's breathing finally evened, then closed his own eyes.

_I will protect you, Ken. Because Weiss can't afford any casualties…_

* * *

To be continued….

Ah…. So, what did you think? Haven't written Weiss fics for the longest time now, and I think I'm getting rusty. XD Aya is such a lovable bastard ne? heehee! Anyway, do tell me what you think! That might give me some ideas on what's going to happen next. XD In the meantime, have some chocolates:D /hands readers a box of dark chocolate/ Mmmm… choco goodness… /drool/

Ja, ne!

kyria-chan


	2. Reminisce

Yay! Chapter 2 is finally here :D heehee! Disclaimer still applies… Hmm…

Note: _Italics_ are thoughts, though in the middle-ish part, you will see some bits in _italic_; those long_ italic_ bits are _flashbacks._

Without further adieu…

**Obliquy Chapter 2: Reminisce**

The following morning, Ken woke up in his bed, alone and wondering whether or not the previous night had been a dream. Brown eyes traveled sideways, scanning the room for any tell-tale signs, any indication that a certain redhead had spent the night.

He found none.

_Just a dream, then…_

Ken bit his lip and tried to quell the disappointment surging in his heart. Just then, there came a gentle knock at his door.

Ken looked up just in time to see the knob slowly turn and the painted, wooden door creak slightly open.

"Hidaka…?" A pair of purple eyes met his own.

"Aya…" he could hardly get the words out.

"Breakfast is downstairs, if you're hungry." At that, the door clicked quietly closed and the silent, red-haired man was gone.

Ken looked down at his hands, fingers playing with the hem of his blanket. His mind was spinning, and his heart was beating wildly. _So it wasn't a dream, after all… But… _

He couldn't quite put it into words, but something was definitely lacking. Maybe it was the way those amethyst orbs had stared into his own. Eyes that had been filled not with love, but… pity?

And the way the red-haired man spoke… Since when had he ever used that gentle, condescending tone on the brunette? Ken highly doubted he'd won over the older man's affections so easily.

Ken shook his head. Now was not the time to think about such things. It was a Saturday, and that meant, he thought with a sigh; _fangirls. _

And so, clearing away all thoughts jumbled in his mind, he changed into a jersey and headed downstairs to face the crowd, and the enigma that was his teammate.

* * *

"Ken-kun, Ken-kun! Which flowers do you think I should get? I need one that symbolizes love…" the energetic, blonde girl that stood before him blushed shyly at her proclamation.

"Love? Um…" Ken pretended to scratch his chin thoughtfully. He was actually getting pretty tired of all the little "hints" he'd been getting from the girls all day. He'd hand over their requested flowers, only to have them handed back with bold proclamations of "I like you" and whatnot. He took a deep breath and prepared to answer, when someone else answered for him.

"Red roses would do fine." This was said as a slim, orange-clad arm passed over Ken's shoulder and handed the girl her flowers.

"Please pay at the counter," Aya said brusquely, indicating the spot where Omi was manning the cashier.

"Hai. Thank you, Aya-san" the girl left, looking a little disgruntled.

"Thanks, Aya." Ken turned to smile tiredly at his teammate.

A pale hand came to rest at his forehead, pushing back his messy brown locks. "Don't overtire yourself, Ken."

He was gone as soon as he'd come.

Ken blinked after him, wondering what had just happened.

"Ne, Ken-san, what kind of flowers should I get for Ryu-kun?" another girl had stepped in front of him.

Ken shook his thoughts away and smiled at the girl. Thoughts about the redhead could wait until later.

Finally, the time came for the shop to close and Ken, locking up the door, found himself thanking Kami that the day was finally done. Now he could sit back, relax, and enjoy a soccer game with a can of soda-- "Ken." A familiar voice interrupted his reverie-- Or not.

"Hey, Aya!" he turned to face the other man, grinning widely.

"Would you…like to go out?" There was no blush, no awkward tone. Only a slight pause in between which indicated a hint that he was doing something he'd rather not.

But regardless of the seeming unwillingness of his teammate, Ken found himself nodding and smiling. After all, wasn't this what he wanted? He'd finally get to spend time with the person whom he'd liked for so long…

* * *

"Kenken! You naked? I'm coming in, ok?"

The brunette rolled his eyes in amusement as the door swung open to reveal none other than a tall, slim blonde with green eyes. "Yo, looking good there." Yohji winked at the younger boy, looking up and down at his get-up.

Ken blushed and mock-glared at his friend. "All right, wise guy, what do you want?"

"I saw our dear leader staring at you today. Is there something going on that I should know about?" A teasing smile as the taller one ruffled his hair.

"Huh? Oh… uh… really?" he blushed even more. Of course he'd noticed. He was an assassin; it was part of the job to know whether or not you were being watched. And the looks that Aya had been giving him all day were… quite frankly, giving him a very unpleasant feeling.

Much to the brunette's dismay, those captivating eyes still weren't looking at him with love, but something akin to pity. It made Ken feel like he was doing something wrong all the time, that the Weiss leader somehow knew he was bound to mess up in one way or another.

"So…Going somewhere special tonight?"

"Uh… I guess."

"Huh. Aya's waiting for you downstairs. Stop blushing like a schoolgirl or I might pounce you right here." Laughing, and ducking to avoid Ken's angry swipe, the blonde left the room.

"Idiot." Ken grumbled, smiling despite himself. _Well, whatever those looks were… maybe I'll find out why tonight._

_

* * *

_

"So, uhm… Where're we going, Aya?" Ken tried to break the uncomfortable silence in the car.

"Dinner." Came the short reply.

"Oh…" Ken frowned and looked straight ahead again. If he'd been hoping to get some answers tonight, he was sorely disappointed. All throughout the entire car ride, Aya had either given him one-word answers or just barely nodded a reply.

Whenever the car swerved, however, or braked suddenly, Aya would look sideways at his, regarding him silently as if expecting him to be hurt.

Ken frowned again. _What the hell is with all those weird looks?_

The car braked again, this time final, as they had reached their destination.

"Hungry, Ken?" Aya said, finally starting a conversation with an even voice and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Ken looked at him, surprised. "Yea," he smiled in relief. _At least I'm getting somewhere._

_

* * *

_  
People stared openly as they made their way into the restaurant. And who wouldn't? Both being young, handsome; each stunning in his own way. And they were holding hands.

Ken squirmed uneasily as the stares seemed to multiply around him. From the moment he'd gotten out of the car, his teammate had caught his hand and held on to it. Almost as if he were afraid Ken would go astray and get lost somewhere. Aya, who was beside him however, continued towards an empty table as if unaffected by all this. His grip on Ken's hand remained resolutely tight.

The katana-wielder's thoughts were berdering on something else at the moment. He found it odd that a bugnuk-wielder's hand could be so smooth and callus-free—didn't those gloves the younger man wore scrape at the tender flesh it was exposed to? And as they finally sat down on their table, he found himself regretting the fact that he had to let go of the other's hand. It had been smaller, and less graceful than his own sword-wielding hand, but it was warm all the same and had fit perfectly into his own.

Aya watched as Ken fumbled with his coat, then cast it off and slung it over his chair.

"So," he began, surprised at the tone of his own voice. It sounded a lot warmer than he had meant it to.

The waitress smiled knowingly at them both as Ken stared in surprise at the sudden change in his tone.

"…what do you want?"

"Oh, uh… what-whatever you want, Aya." The younger boy replied, not quite looking him in the eye. He was busily trying to examining his very interesting set of silverware at the moment.

"Two green salads, then." The redhead informed the waitress.

Unnoticed by Aya and the waitress, Ken had suddenly stopped staring at his silverware and was now gaping at his redheaded companion openmouthed.

"And 2 bottles of sparkling water, please." Aya added, still oblivious to Ken's incredulous stares.

"Aya! Is that all we're going to eat? We're not rabbits!" Ken blurted out as soon as the waitress had left.

Aya looked at him with a mixture of amusement and surprise. Amusement because Ken had sounded like a little kid when he'd said that, and surprise because… he could remember a very similar comment from a long way before.

"_Two salads, please."_

"_B-but, Ran nii-san! We're not rabbits!"_

"_So we aren't…"_

"So we aren't…"

"Exactly! So why'd you order rabbit food?"

"_Exactly! So why'd you order rabbit food?"_

Aya's lips twitched at this comment.

"It's healthy." He said simply.

Ken snorted and gave the older man a pout. "I bet you eat this all the time." He said, and, noticing that his companion had not denied it, concluded, "that must be why you're so creepy and anti-social."

"You think I'm creepy and anti-social?" the redhead looked like he wanted to laugh out loud. (which is of course, impossible…XD)

_Delicate white fingers picked up the silver fork and toyed with the greens. "I bet you eat this all the time, nii-san." Said holder of the fork announced. Hearing no denial, she plowed on; "that must be why you're so weird and eccentric." She cocked her head at her brother and gave him a look of knowing with her stunning purple eyes. _

_Her brother, who possessed equally entrancing eyes merely looked back with an amused smirk. "You think I'm weird and eccentric?"_

_The teenaged girl nodded her assent and grinned toothily. "But don't worry, Ran nii-san. I like you that way. It makes life more interesting."_

Ken looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yup. I think… no, I **know** you're creepy and anti-social." And he laughed, a refreshing sound to his companion's ears.

"And?" Aya quirked a brow.

"Eh?" the brunette cocked his head sideways. "Oh," he said teasingly, eyes sparkling with amusement and laughter. "Don't worry, Aya. I like your creepiness and everything. It makes life less boring."

"Green salad and sparkling water for the two gentlemen." The waitress suddenly made her appearance, interrupting them. She placed their order on the table and left.

Ken stared down at his "rabbit food" and sighed. "I can't believe we're eating this." He grumbled. "Don't blame me if my stomach bothers you all night,"

Aya's fork froze halfway into his salad, and Ken seemed to have realize what he had said and immediately turned an interesting shade of crimson.

"Uh… hehe… well, I mean uh… my stomach grumbles REALLY loud, and you could hear it miles away. Hehe." The younger boy awkwardly tried to redeem himself.

"I'm sure we still have food in the fridge" Aya cut in smoothly. His voice had gone back to its usual icy, emotionless tone.

Ken nodded in disappointment. What had just happened? One moment he was trading banters with the redhead and the next, they were back to where they'd begun; awkward silence.

The rest of the meal was finished without further interruptions, and as the redhead waited for the bill to arrive, (he'd shot down Ken's insistence of footing the bill himself by using his "Let me pay for this or I will kill you" glare, which he used only once every 10 centuries, come to think of it…) Ken pushed back his chair slightly.

"Aya, is it ok if I go out for awhile? I just wanna get some fresh air. Hehe…" he said awkwardly awkwardly.

His companion eyed him a moment longer before nodding. "Excuse me…" Ken murmured, standing up and heading for the door.

* * *

Ken placed his hands in his pockets, and stared idly at the passers-by. He didn't actually need fresh air; but the tension between him and the redhead was so thick that he'd probably have suffocated if he hadn't gotten out.

'_me and my big mouth.'_ He sighed.

"Leave me alone!" a short cry shook him from his thoughts.

Quickly snapping back into reality, he looked around only to realize that the street had suddenly become empty. The voice seemed to have come from the alley across the street.

Forgetting everything else, Ken hurriedly ran towards the alley.

There was a group of menacing-looking thugs, 6 or 7 maybe, all either holding pipes or a sharp shard of metal. They were all gathered around something… or someone.

"Hey!" Ken said loudly. One of the men spared him a sneer saying, "Go away, kid. It's none of your business."

"It's my business if you're going to hurt someone."

"Think you're smart, huh? Well, we'll see about that."

They'd all turned to Ken, allowing him to see a little kid cowering in the middle. He looked ok, if a little bruised and badly shaken.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ken said angrily, making a move to help the child.

"Hold it, boy." He was shoved roughly backwards. The alley echoed with ugly laughter.

"Look, let him go, ok? I'll give you whatever it is you wanted from him."

"I don't think so." And before he could react, a pipe swung from out of nowhere and hit him squarely in side of his face.

"Ugh!" He grunted, hitting the wall from the impact. Ken could taste blood in his mouth; the side of his head was starting to throb painfully.

He opened one eye and tried to view the situation. It looked hopeless; he could probably easily take out the thugs if he tried, but he wasn't about to risk the kid's safety for that.

"Hey, look! He's still standing!"

The brunette could only close his eyes as he waited for the second blow to land.

tbc

* * *

Ahhh! XD cliffy:D wheeeeeeeeeeeee! Heehee! Poor Kenken! . What's gonna happen next, huh? Heehee!

See ya in the next chappie! And don't forget to drop a review, ne:D

Many, many thanks to the following reviewers: **-.- , HeavenGoddess, Moon Without a Sun, RosefaerietaleRed, westkitsune, Laura Janssen, jill, anushkajan **and** silver-winged-angle. **

This chapter was dedicated to you guys! Heehee! Hope you liked it!

Ja, ne! –kyria-chan


	3. Encounter

Ah… After weeks and weeks of not updating… . Gomen, gomen! I tried, I really did! Schoolwork is running me ragged these days… Never let it be said that your last year of high school means slacking off! >. Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter for everyone!

Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, here or during the previous chapters. Anyone wanna beta/hint hints/ XD heehee!

Oh; by the way, the italics indicate thoughts (except for the recap part, though)

* * *

**Last chapter:**

_He opened one eye and tried to view the situation. It looked hopeless; he could probably easily take out the thugs if he tried, but he wasn't about to risk the kid's safety for that._

"_Hey, look! He's still standing!"_

_The brunette could only close his eyes as he waited for the second blow to land..._

_

* * *

_

**Obloquy Chapter 3: Encounter**

It never came.

Ken's eyes snapped open when he felt himself being pushed aside. "Aya?" he blurted out at the sight of a trench-coat clad back, and hair that seemed reddish in the dim streetlights.

His protector paid him no mind as the hoodlums were disposed of (a/n: like garbage…kekeke…XD) one by one. All too soon, Ken felt a pair of strong arms catch him right before he fell.

"Aya…?" he murmured blearily.

_What about the kid?_ He wanted to ask— But his aching, throbbing head prevented him from speaking any further.

"He'll be fine, kitten." A soothing voice murmured into his ear.

Ken frowned. Soothing… nasal voice that was definitely…

NOT Aya's…!

"Who the hell are you?" the teenaged brunette leaped away from this newly identified stranger who'd been holding him.

"Schwarz…" he hissed, upon seeing another familiar redhead; one he'd wished never to meet alone.

"Aww, kitten… You wound me so." The German gave him a catlike grin.

"What do you want?" Ken growled in what he hoped was a threatening way, considering the fact that he looked particularly vulnerable, leaning against the wall like that and eyes slightly out of focus.

"I'm not here to hurt you, if that's what you mean." Hands were raised in a gesture of peace.

"Then… why…?" he couldn't ask the question.

_Why'd you help me?_

_Why'd you come?_

_Why… help an enemy?_

Schuldich laughed, leaning closer to Ken.

"Let me tell you a secret, kid…" his whispers sent shivers down the younger boy's back.

"There is no white, there is no black; there is only you—young, carefree and innocent, doing what you think is right—and then there's me… not as young, perhaps, just a bit more troubled and tainted, doing what _I_ think is right. We are the same, you and I. Killing people isn't just a profession—it has become a part of life. It's what keeps us…" and he leaned back.

"Alive."

Ken's headache had gone to a dull throbbing as he went over what Schuldich had said. About killing. About life. About…_him._ He was frightened, of course. Had killing… become a part of him? Had it become the lifeline which he desperately clung to; this wretched excuse of a life? He was too young; innocent, as the German had so aptly described. And yet… taking lives in the darkness of the night seemed as simple as watering flowers during the day.

He had never thought of himself as a murderer before… Just someone who laid all the evils in society down to rest. And yet… was he not killing a son? A father? A lover? Someone's friend?

Ken shut his eyes tight, much to the amusement of the nearby German, who'd been reading every single thought that entered the boy's head.

"I'd rethink this whole 'good and evil' business if I were you, kid."

And just as fast as he'd come, the redhead disappeared into the darkness.

"Aya…" Ken murmured, knees finally buckling from underneath him, making him collapse on the cold ground.

_Am I just… a killer…?_

_

* * *

_

_Damn it, Ken, where are you? _Aya wondered for the hundredth time as he glared around at the emptying streets of Tokyo. It was nearing midnight, and the brunette was still nowhere to be found. And much as he'd have hated to admit it, he was getting… worried. For a teammate, of course.

_Looking for someone?_

The redhead immediately tensed, recognizing that all-too-familiar voice that had entered his thoughts.

"Schwarz…" he growled under his breath, giving the entire area a quick scan for the offending German.

A laugh. _You won't find me, Abyssinian; but I'd be more worried about that other kitten, if I were you. _

_What did you do to him?_ Aya's footsteps quickened over the pavement as he frantically searched for the younger brunette.

Silence.

_Nothing. As a matter of fact, I saved him when YOU couldn't. He deserves to know the truth, don't you think?_

The redhead froze in his steps. _What do you mean, truth?_

_Tsk tsk tsk… Naughty Abyssinian…Playing with such an innocent kitten's mind. You value your profession too much, did you know that? _

"I'd look in that alley if I were you," A voice from behind him said.

Growling, Aya turned to face the smirking German. "You bastard." Aya spoke venomously.

"Hey," the German cocked his head sideways. "I'm not the one who's deceiving my own teammate."

Well… He could only glare in response. Schuldich glanced to the side, and amethyst orbs warily followed, widening at what they saw.

"Poor little Weiss kitten… Not to worry though, I think I've planted enough truth in his head. Time for you to fill in the rest."

Mastermind's voice continued to echo tauntingly in his head as Aya rushed to where Ken slumped against the brick wall.

"Hidaka…" he called, gently feeling the boy's pulse, wincing as he saw the boy's uneven pupils… concussion.

He probed the back of the boy's head with gentle fingers and grimaced when he felt a lump the size of a golf ball.

"Aya…?" Ken murmured. The redhead nodded in swift affirmation before hastily helping his teammate stand.

"Aya… is that…you?"

"Aa…"

Ken chuckled, a bit disoriented. "That's Aya, alright. The only…words…that ever come out of his lips… Aa… Hn… Get out…of the store… Leave me alone…You scare me sometimes, you know?" he laughed weakly.

Aya did his best to seem unaffected by the brunette's tirade of truths. Right now, getting Ken somewhere safer was what he needed to do.

His curiosity got the better of him, however…

"How…so?" he questioned cautiously, half-carrying the boy towards his car.

"Like... I never know… what you're thinking… Sometimes… it's like…you're a complete stranger to me… to us… Do you even feel… Aya? How do you manage… to kill so effortlessly…? Schwarz told me that killing… is how we stay alive… is it… is it true, Aya? If so… I don't want to live… not like… this. Not… anymore…" hazy brown pupils gazed desperately into his own, searching for some sign of assurance.

Aya could only look back in stunned silence as the brunette continued to take uneven gasps of breath. Then Ken's eyes slowly closed into unconsciousness.

"K'so…" the redhead muttered, snapping back into reality. He needed to get Ken back home; fast.

The brunette's words never left his thoughts, however, as he drove back to their apartment.

_Sometimes_… _it's like… you're a complete stranger to me… _

Am I…? I'm... sorry...

_Do you even feel… Aya?_

Sometimes… I don't think I do.

_Schwarz told me that killing…is how we stay alive…Is it… is it true, Aya?_

For me, Ken… but not for you.

_If so… I don't want to live… not like… this. Not… anymore…_

Don't say that…You mean too much to the world…

For the first time in his life, the Weiss leader found himself floored. There was so much he wanted to say; so much he wanted to take back… and yet, he couldn't. Could it be because the one who needed his words was unable to hear, much less, respond, at the moment? Or because his own pride, his own icy wall kept him from exposing such vulnerabilities to the world?

_If so… I don't want to live… not like… this. Not… anymore…_

Don't say that… you mean too much to the world…

You mean to much…

To me.

* * *

From underneath a street lamp, a tall redhead smiled serenely as he watched a white Porsche speed away into the night. Things were promising to be very interesting, indeed…

* * *

-tbc-

hmm… did you all get that last part? Hehe… it was sort of Aya's answers to the questions Ken was asking. Well, technically, Aya couldn't answer since Ken was unconscious, but that's what he would've said… Ah... It just means... AYa is finally warming up to Kenken! ...Am I making sense?

Aya: No, you are not. Stop rambling.

Ken/teary eyed/ Aya, I don't get it… /whine/ I'm confuuuused… .

Aya/huggles Kenken/ shut up, you… /glares at author/

Kyria-chan: meep! O.o /hides/

- heehee! Thanks to my reviewers! ) **-.-, Brokn Innocence, HeavenGoddess, RedemptionMoon, Murasaki-Yanagi **and** Sachiko V. **I love you guys! ) Well, till the next chappie! Ja, ne!

-kyria-chan


End file.
